You're Welcome
by 88XeqtionerAngel88
Summary: She didn't know how to skate. He offered to teach her. Will she accept?


We had a meeting about the school's field trip to the ice arena, with the partners and whatnot.

"Okay now, here is the form containing the address of the arena. Below is what group each of you guys are assigned to. We are going in pairs so don't and I mean DON'T ever lose your partner, got it?" sensei (I accidentally typed sexplained :P) explained the form given to us.

"GOT IT!" all of us said.

I can do this! I mean how hard can it be to skate- I looked at my form and my smile was wiped off my face after I saw that Lyon-san was my partner. What am I gonna do? I don't think I'll be able to keep my cool around him.

"That's all for today" he said and everyone started leaving.

I can't complain to her about such a little thing. If I do, he might punish me for it! T^T well, there's no turning back now.

~On the way to the Arena~

" I can't wait till we go to the ice arena Lu-chan!"

"..."

-chuckle-

" I can't wait to go", exclaimed Levy

" Shut up"

"Mou", said Levy pouting but she stopped talking.

" Lyon is totally going to be the best skater in the class", said fan girl #1

" I know right? He's so elegant and dreamy already", said fan girl #2

" Shut up", said Lucy getting annoyed

" Why did do I have to walk to the ice place again?", said fan girl #1

" Right? Couldn't we have just rented a bus?", said fan girl #2

"Oh my god just SHUT UP!"

-silence-

"Thank you"

~At the Arena~

"Hi Lucy-san", said Lyon

"Hello Senpai"

"Just call me Lyon"

"Then call me Lucy", she retorted.

"Fine then Lucy. Come on lets go skate." he said walking ahead.

"I-I don't know how" said Lucy turning her head in embarrassment.

" You don't know how to ice skate?", he asked with amusement in his voice.

" It's not my fault. Before Magnolia High I was never allowed to go anywhere, therefore I never learned how to skate", she explained

" Do you want me to teach you?" he asked

" No", she said simply.

" Let me teach you", he insisted.

"No!" she said skating away.

Lucy then bumped into fan girl #2 causing her to fall on her butt.

" Oww...", she said getting up but failed.

" Can't you see where you're going?" said fan girl #2 annoyed

-giggles-

" Of course she can't", said fan girl #1

" It's not my fault I can't skate"

" Of course not", said fan girl #2

" Shut up"

"Girls back off Lucy's with me."

"Hmp!", said the two before skating away.

" Just let me teach you", said Lyon helping her up.

"No! Just leave me alone! I have no balance, don't both-"

" Just this once! Please?" he said giving her puppy eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I really like you Lucy. Every day I see you with Natsu and Gray and I think 'Why can I be the one helping her? Why can't I be the one who gets to talk to her every day? The one to make her smile and laugh? To comfort her when she's sad?' Please Lucy just this once let me help you. Please?"

"Fine just this once."

"YOSH!" he said with his fist in the air.

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"The trick here is to get comfortable on skates. The more you're in your skates, the better your body adjusts to balancing itself. This is a learning process, so don't expect to be an expert right away. "

Lucy tried to skate but ended up falling on her butt. Again

"You're wobbly, focus on one point with your eyes and trust your body to get the balance right. Balancing is all about keeping your head steady and your eyes fixed on a point."

She tried again but ended up falling. Again.

"I can't I told you, I have no balance whatsoever. I can't do it Lyon", getting frustrated.

"Come on Lucy you can do it. Just focus. The keys to skating well are relaxation and technique, so relax and try to keep your legs as steady as possible. Learning to walk will help give you ankle support and help you get used to the friction of the ice."

Lucy tried again she was a bit wobbly at first but she did it.

"I'm doing it I'm skating", said Lucy with disbelief.

"I told you could do it." he said smiling at her.

" Thanks... Lyon", she said hugging the silver-haired teen.

" You're welcome"

**A/N: Sorry if it's bad. I just wrote this because I was bored :P and I used a bit of dialect from random stories.**


End file.
